Let $x$ and $y$ be two positive real numbers such that $x + y = 35.$  Enter the ordered pair $(x,y)$ for which $x^5 y^2$ is maximized.
Solution: By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
x + y &= \frac{x}{5} + \frac{x}{5} + \frac{x}{5} + \frac{x}{5} + \frac{x}{5} + \frac{y}{2} + \frac{y}{2} \\
&\ge 7 \sqrt[7]{\left( \frac{x}{5} \right)^5 \left( \frac{y}{2} \right)^2} \\
&= 7 \sqrt[7]{\frac{x^5 y^2}{5^5 \cdot 2^2}}.
\end{align*}Since $x + y = 35,$ this gives us
\[x^5 y^2 \le 5^7 \cdot 5^5 \cdot 2^2,\]and equality occurs when $x + y = 35$ and $\frac{x}{5} = \frac{y}{2}.$  We can solve, we get $(x,y) = \boxed{(25,10)}.$